Rory Gets Shot
by GilmoreGirlsFan23
Summary: Rory and Logan broke up after her graduation. Logan moves to San Francisco and Rory get a Job on the Campaign Trail. Rory find out shes pregnant she needs to decide what to do.  Then she gets shot while in New York. What will happen next?
1. Chapter 1

**Rory Gets Shot**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

1 weeks after Rory's graduation Rory gets a job offer to follow President Obama on the Campaign Trail as a reporter.  
Rory leaves for Iowa the next day on a plane Monday 11 of October. The whole town throws her a Bon Voyage party which Luke and Lane organize.  
Once Rory leaves on the campaign trail a few days after she gets to Iowa Rory starts feeling nauseas and sick also tired.  
She just says its from the travelling. Rory makes some new friends on the campaign trail like Lizzy Smith, Darcy Matthews, Simon Barker,  
Jack Livingstion and her room mate Amelia Summers.

A few weeks later Rory is still sick and is talking on the phone to her mum in the morning.

"Hey Sweetie, how are you feeling?' Lorelai asks when Rory answers her phone

"Still sick, and haven't had my period in a while" Rory says a little worried

"You should go see a doctor, I have a feeling you may be pregnant" Lorelai says

"Im not..." Rory says crying "We where always careful"

"Rory your nauseas, you have missed your period, and been tired lots for a couple of weeks now, book a doctors appointment  
for this afternoon if you can since its your day off" Lorelai says

"Fine" Rory says giving in "Bye mum, say Hi to Luke for me"

"I will Bye Sweetie" Lorelai says "Tell me how the appointment goes" Lorelai hangs up

* * *

Rory rings the docors in Chicago, Illinois where the campaign trail is now. She makes the appointment for 2pm that day.  
Just as she hangs up from the doctors, Amelia Summers her room mate walks in with Jack Livingston.

"Hey Gilmore, How are you feeling today?" Jack asks

"Still sick, but I made an appointment to see the doctors" Rory says

"You need any company when you go?" Amelia asks

"No I'll be fine" Rory says "Its proberbly just a bug or somthing like that"

Rory hangs out with Amelia and Jack, they watch a couple of movies in there hotel room until she has to her appointment.

* * *

Rory leaves the hotel and catches a taxi to the hospital for her appointment. When she gets there she goes to the reception.

"Hi how may I help you?" the Receptionist asks

"I have a 2pm appointment" Rory says

"And what name is it under?" the receptionist asks

"Lorelai Leigh Gilmore-Hayden" Rory says

"Sure take a seat someone will be with you in a few minutes" the Reception tells Rory

* * *

Rory takes a seat and waits for a doctor to call her name. Rory is in the waiting room when Dean walks over to the reception with a  
tall brown haired woman carrying a 4 month old child. Dean and Brooke the tall brown haired woman with the child sits down beside her.

"Hi Rory, what you doing here in Illinois, Chicago?" Dean asks

"Im on the campaign trail as a reporter, and im here because ive been a little under the weather so my mum  
told me I should go to the doctors, so here I am" Rory says

"Oh" Dean says "Rory this is my cousin Brooke and her daughter Rebecca"

"Its nice to meet you Brooke" Rory says

"You too Rory" Brooke says

* * *

A female doctor comes out and calls out Rorys name "Lorelai Leigh Gilmore-Hayden"

"Thats me" Rory says to Dean and Brooke "Bye Dean, Brooke"

Rory walks off and follows the doctor into an exam room.

"Ok what seems to be the problem today miss Gilmore-Hayden?" Dr Freedman ask

"I have been feeling nauseas and sick for a couple of weeks and been a little also tired,  
I haven't had my period in a while. I might be..." Rory says but can't say it and Dr Freedman finishes Rory sentance

"You think you may be pregnant?" Dr Freedman asks Rory nods

"Ok we will do some blood tests" Dr Freedman says and starts doing the blood tests

* * *

Dr Freedman gets Rory's contact details and Rory writes them down.

"Ok, I'll call you in a couple of days with the results" Dr Freedman says

"Ok" Rory says "Thank you"

* * *

Rory leaves the doctors room and Dean is the only one in the waiting room. Brooke and Rebecca have gone into the doctors.  
Rory walks straight past the waiting room to the reception and pays, She starts walking away from the reception when Dean comes over to her.

"Hey Rory, would you like a ride back to where your staying?" Dean asks walking up to her

Rory is distracted and wasn't really listening to him "What?" Rory asks

"I asked if you would like a ride back to where you are staying" Dean says "Your a little distracted arn't you"

"No thats ok I can get a taxi and don't you need to wait for Brooke" Rory asks

"Yeah, but I still can drop you off saving you to have to take the taxi" Dean says

* * *

Rory is about to decline Dean again when Brooke comes over carrying Rebecca after paying for the hospital

"Im ready to go Dean" Brooke says walking over to Dean

"Good" Dean says

Dean, Rory and Brooke walks out and Dean convinces her to let him drop her off. Rory tells him the address of her hotel.

* * *

On the ride to Rory's Hotel, Brooke and Rory start to become good friends and gets each others numbers to meet up for lunch when Rory  
can because she is only in Illinois for another 3 days. Most of the ride while Rory and Brooke are talking Rory is thinking about Logan and looking at Rebecca.

"Shes cute isn't she?" Brooke asks seeing her keep looking at Rebecca

"She is" Rory says

"She looks like her father you know" Brooke says

"Oh, so your married?" Rory asks

"No, just engaged, we never got around to setting the date. Rebecca came along a few weeks after we got engaged" Brooke says

"What about you?" Brooke asks

"No, um Logan my recent ex broke up after my graduation a few weeks ago, he moved to Palto Alto, San Francisco  
and I got the job on the campaign trail." Rory says hoping Dean or Brooke wont ask anything more

* * *

Dean arrives at the hotel and Rory hops out of Deans car.

"Bye Dean and thanks for the ride" Rory says "Bye Brooke nice meeting you"

"Nice meeting you too Rory" Brooke says

"Bye Rory" Dean says

* * *

Rory walks into the hotel and takes the elevator to the 6th floor where her hotel room is.  
She goes in to her Hotel room and lies on the bed. She decides to send some emails to her friends and tells them about the campaign trail.

Later that night Rory, Amelia, Darcy and Lizzy goes out to dinner at the hotels restaurant. They sit down at a table and orders a few minutes later.  
There dinner comes and starts eating it. Rory finishes her dinner and Tristan and Claude (Honors friend) starts walking to there table because Tristan spots Rory.

"Iv'e got a headache, so im just going to go back to my room" Rory says  
"Heres my share of the cost for dinner, see you tomorrow" Rory puts the money on the table

"Party Pooper" Lizzy and Darcy says at the same time

* * *

Rory gets up and is walking out of the restaurant. Tristan stands in front of her stopping her from getting past.

"Hey Gilmore, Long time no see" Tristan says

"Hi, Bible boy" Rory says "Please move out of my way"

"Hi Rory, Sorry to hear about you and Logan, Honor told me" Claude says

"Thanks" Rory says and starts feeling nauseas "Sorry but I have to go"

Rory gets past Tristan and runs to the elevator and hops in taking to her floor. Tristan and Claude watches Rory run off into the elevator.

* * *

Rory hops out of the elevator and goes to her hotel room. She unlocks the door and goes in closing the door and rushes to the bathroom  
to be sick in the toilet. After a few minutes her nausea calms down and Rory washes her mouth out with mouth wash.  
Rory goes out of the bathroom and changes out of her clothes and puts her Pyjamas on and goes into her room and sits on the bed and watches the Tv.

Rory turns it off and her room mate Amelia hasn't gotten back because they went out clubbing with Jack and Simon after dinner.  
Rory lies on her bed thinking about everything including Logan and possibly pregnant. Rory falls asleep and not hearing Amelia get in around 10:00pm.

* * *

The next morning Monday the 1st of October Rory gets up and has the first shower because Amelia is still asleep.  
Once Rory gets out of the shower and the bathroom dressed and with makeup on Amelia is up.

"I'll meet you at the cafe" Amelia says

"Ok, see you at the cafe" Rory says

Amelia goes in to the bathroom and has a shower. Rory grabs her bag and leaves the hotel room.

* * *

She hops into the elevator distracted and not seeing Tristan and Claude there.

"Good morning Rory" Claude says

"Morning Claude" Rory says turning around to see Tristan there "Morning Bible Boy"

"Morning" Tristan says and whispers Mary

Just then Darcy, Lizzy, Jack and Simon hop in the elevator.

"Morning Gilmore, did you leave someone behind?" Jack and Simon asks "Wheres Amelia?"

"Still getting up proberbly" Rory says as they hop of the elevator not noticing Tristan and Claude does too "Seems like u all had a late night"

* * *

They leave the hotal and walks to the cafe together and talk.

"So I guess shes metting us there?" Jack asks

"Thats what she said" Rory says

They get to the cafe and goes in. They sit a table where there boss is and the rest of the reporters joins the table including Amelia.  
Rory and her group orders breakfast and Dean, Brooke, Rebecca, Lucas (Brookes Fiancee) and Clara walk into the cafe.  
Rory does a little wave to them seeing them looking over at her table. Rory is listening to her boss talk about the press conference  
they are going to after breakfast.

While her boss is talking Rory gets a little distracted when Tristan, Claude, Honor, Josh and Logan walks into the cafe.  
Rory sees Logan look staight over to her table. Rory loses focus on what her boss is saying and her boss notices.  
Dean see Tristan and the group he is with walk in and Rory get distracted for some reason.

* * *

"Focus Rory" Her boss tells her

"Sorry" Rory says turing back to listen to what her boss is saying

The waittress brings Rory's table's breakfast over and Dean, Brooke, Lucas and Clara orders theres.  
Tristan, Logan, Claude, Honor and Josh looks through there menus. Rory's group eats there breakfast and once they finish there boss  
pays and they all goes to the bathroom before they hop on the bus. While Rory is in the bathroom, a wave of nausea hits her and gets sick in the toilet bowl.

* * *

The nausea calms down enough to leave the bathroom. Rory flushes the toilet and wipes her mouth then rinses her mouth out with water, she hadn't noticed Brooke had come in.

"Hey Rory, I hope you don't mind me asking but are you pregnant?" Brooke asks knowing the signs

"Im not sure but maybe thats why I was at the hospital yesterday" Rory says

"I thought as much" Brooke says rubbing her back

"Thanks for this talk, but can you not tell anyone, even Dean" Rory says

"Of course" Brooke says and Rory is looking at her watch

"Thanks, Iv'e got to go. I have to get to work" Rory says hugging Brooke

"Thats fine, call me later and we can talk" Brooke says

"I will, Bye Brooke" Rory says rushing out of bathroom and the cafe straight past Tristans table not even looking at Logan

They all see her leave and Logan wonders why she doesnt go over to him.

* * *

Rory gets to the bus and hops on and the bus drives off to the press conference. Back at the cafe over at Tristan's table after  
Rory just ran out of the cafe not even looking at Logan.

"She hate me" Logan says

"No she dosen't she just hurt, When I said your name to her she ran of like she was upset not that she hates you" Claude says

"You reackon, then why did she run out of here like she did?" Logan asks

"I know why, she hates me thats why" Logan says

"No she dosn't Logan, I know that, She knows that, Finn, Colin and Steph know that" Honor says "And even deep down you know it too"

* * *

When Brooke exits the bathroom she sits back down at her table.

"Did you know Rory just ran out of here fast?" Dean asks

"She said she had to get to work and we would talk later" Brooke says

"You too seem to becoming friends fast" Dean says

"Well she really nice and we get along well" Brooke says

* * *

**Thank For Reading Please Write a Review  
**  
**NOTE: This is Not A Gilmore Girls / OTH Crossover**

**Story Will Be Updated Soon**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Once the campaign bus get to the press conference everyone hops of the bus and gets to work.  
They go to several of them during the day and have lunch before the last 2 press conferences of the day.  
Logan trys to ring Rory several times during the day to speak to her but her phone is turned off, her only gets her phone message.  
Logan, Tristan, Claude, Honor and Josh leaves Chicago at 3:00pm on 2 different flights.  
Honor, Josh, Cluade and Tristan all fly back to Hartford. Logan flys back to Palo Alto, San Francisco, California.

Rory finishes work at 6:00pm and goes back to her hotel room and starts working on her article from the press conferences.  
She later rings Brooke to talk to her and noticing 25 missed called from Logan . When Brooke answers they talk for a little while.  
Rory tells Brooke that she finsihes work at 2:00pm on Wednesday and its 2 to last day in Chicago, Illinois because they go to Indiana Thursday the 4th November afternoon. After they talk Rory thinks about Logan but doesn't know what to say so she doesn't ring him. Later that night Rory goes to sleep thinking about Rory.

* * *

2 days later on Wednesday the 3rd November in the morning Rory gets up and dressed ready for work.  
Rory and Amelia leave the hotel at 7:00pm and meets the others at 2pm Rory heads off to meet Brooke at her place which is only 4 blocks away from her hotel.  
So Rory walks there, when she is about 1 block away from Brookes place Rory's cell rings and it is Dr Freedman from ther Chicago hospital. Rory answers her phone.

"Hello is this Lorelai, Leigh GIlmore-Hayden?" Dr Freedman asks

"Yes Hi Dr Freedman" Rory says

"Hi I have got your results back from you blood test. Congradulations miss Gilmore-Hayden your 4 weeks pregnant" Dr Freedman says

"Thanks" Rory says hanging up

* * *

Rory gets to Brooke's house and Rory is wipping her tears away.  
Brooke opens the door to Rory.

"Hey Rory, come in" Brooke says letting Rory in

"Is anyone else here?" Rory asks

"No only me and Rebecca" Brooke says

"Are you Okay?" Brooke asks

"Im 4 weeks pregnant, I don't know if I can tell Logan or not" Rory says crying "I don't know what to say to him if I talk to him"

"Oh, wow, Are you happy about it?" Brooke asks

"I don't know what to think, I guess I am maybe a little" Rory says "But my whole life about to change"

"Well I rememeber when I found out I was having Rebecca I was confused and scared at first but now look I have the worlds most precious gift" Brooke says "Granted I took a detour on the way but things turned out good and I can bet the same thing for you"

"Thanks for this talk Brooke, your easy to talk to" Rory says

"Thats fine Rory, I mean your mum would support you wouldn't she?" Brooke asks

"Yeah I think she would, she had me when she was 16 and Im not at school no more, so I think she would" Rory says

"So have you told her yet?" Brooke asks

"No, I only found out just before I got here. I'll call her later" Rory says "The opinon I most worried is how my grandparents will act"

"Why?" Brooke asks

"Well my grandparents once got a preist to talk to me about sex before they even knew I wasn't a virgin and they kinda believe in marriage..." Rory says and Brooke cuts in

"I get it" Brooke says "My parents where like that at first but they came around in the end"

* * *

Rory and Brooke are talking about where Rory will be heading next on the campaign trail and exchange's email address' when Lucas and Dean come in.

"Hey Brooke" Lucas says then sees Rory "Oh you have company I didn't know"

"Yeah this is Rory Gilmore, shes a friend of Deans" Brooke says "Rory this his Lucas my Finacee" pointing to the guy by Dean

"Hi Nice to meet you Lucas" Rory says "Hi Dean"

"Hey Rory" Dean says

"Its nice to meet you Rory, would you like to stay for dinner?" Lucas asks

"Sorry I can't I've got to get back to my Hotel room got work to do" Rory says

"Why not, you can do that later can't you?" Brooke asks

"Well not really I wont have time and the article wont write itself" Rory says "Bye Brooke, Dean, Lucas"

"Ok Bye Rory" Broose says

"Bye Rory" Dean and Lucas says

* * *

Brooke walks out to the door with Rory.

"Email me" Brooke says

"Will do, Bye Brooke" Rory say

"Bye Rory" Brooke says

Rory walks out the door and waves to Brooke and starts walking to her hotel

* * *

When Rory gets to her hotel Rory goes in and takes the elevator to her hotel room.  
Rory walks into her room of the hotel and Amelia is there working on her article.

"Hey Rory, where you been?" Amelia asks

"I met someone a couple of days ago on our day off that I know from home and I met his cousin and we where hanging out." Rory says

Her cell rings and it her mum. Rory goes into her room and answers here phone.

"Hey Mum" Rory says

"Hey Sweets, how come you haven't been answering your phone?" Lorelai asks "How you feeling?"

"Sorry Just been busy. Mum I have got to tell you something" Rory says

"What?" Lorelai asks and Amelia knocks on Rory's door but Rory doesn't answer so she opens the door to go in and sees Rory on the phone.

"Mum im 4 weeks pregnant" Rory says over the phone

"Im going to be a grandmother" Lorelai squeals loudly over the phone in her own house "Your pregnant"

"Yes, you sound happy" Rory says

"I am, my Baby is having a baby" Lorelai says

"So does Logan know, have you talked to him?" Lorelai asks

"No" Rory says "Please do not give me a leacture"

"Fine, I'll let you get back to what you are doing, im meeting Luke at the Inn" Lorelai says "Bye Sweets"

"Bye Mum" Rory says and hangs up.

* * *

Rory sees Amelia standing there in her room.

"Hi Rory Im sorry to barge in, I didn't know you where on the phone" Amelia says " I just wanted to let you know that we will be checking out of the hotel tomorrow morning so you need to be packed"

"Thats fine Amelia and thanks for telling me" Rory says

"Im sorry for over hearing your conversation with your mum. So your pregnant?" Amelia asks

"Yeah, can you keep it to your self" Rory says

"Of course, Congradulations" Amelia says "So thats why youv'e been sick"

"Yeah" Rory says

Amelia leaves Rory's room and goes back to her article and Rory does hers.  
They just order room service to be sent up to there room.  
After dinner and writing the article Rory goes to bed because she is tired.  
Amelia watches tv for a bit then goes to bed around 10pm

Thursday 4th of November in the morning everyone checks out of the hotel and puts there suitcase on the bus.  
They hop in the bus which takes them to the days events.  
They leave Illinois, Chicago that afternoon around 1:30pm

* * *

**Thank For Reading Please Write a Review  
**  
**NOTE: This is Not A Gilmore Girls / OTH Crossover**

Story Will Be Updated Soon


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

The bus drives from Illinois, Chicago to Indianapolis, Indiana they spend Friday the 5th November to Sunday the 7th of November  
on the campaign trail going to press conference after press conference in Indianna.  
They leave Indiana on the Monday the 8th of Novemeber (5th week of Rory's pregnancy) and goes to Ohio they spend 3 days there  
(Monday the 8th of November to the 9th of November) then goes to West Virginia.

They spend 5 days in West Virginia (Wednsday the 10th of Novermber to Monday 15th of November) then goes  
to Washington DC where they spend the next week and 6 days (Monday 15th of November to the 27th November).  
They leave Washington DC on the Sunday 28th of November to go to New York.

* * *

It has been 2 months since Rory has been Pregnant (8 weeks) and on the campaign Trail.  
It takes them 4 days to get to New York they arrive on the Thursday 2nd of December morning and has the whole day off.  
Rory decides its about time to tell Logan but wanting to do it face to face.

Rory gets her cell out and calls Logan number not knowing if Logan still has the same number or if he will pick up.  
Rory calls Logans cell number but Logan doesn't pick his cell up because he is in a meeting in New York.  
He is in Conneticut for 4 weeks. Rory only gets Logans voice message so Rory leaves him a message.

"Hi Logan, its Rory, I know you hate me right know for not answering when you called or not calling you back until now. Iv'e been very busy and I know you saw me at the cafe in Chicago but I didn't go over to you then I just ran off. Im sorry. I really need to meet up with you soon. Im in New York for the next 5 days before I go back to Stars Hollow. So please can you call me, I really need to meet with u Logan. I still love you." Rory says to Logans voice message

Rory hangs up and emails Brooke while at a New York Internet cafe.

Rory email to Brooke

* * *

_Hey Brooke_

_The Campaign Trail is going good, we are currently in New York Now. __I have decided to quit the Campaign trail though  
and you know why so after Im finished in New York with the Campaign trail I will be going home to Stars Hollow._  
_Even though my boss didn't like the Idea of me quiting he accepted it, well he had to._

_I finally called Logan but he didn't answer so I left a phone message asking to meet up so I really hop he does, but If he doesn't I know that I have tryed._

_So how's your wedding plans going, have you set the date yet?_

_Hows Rebecca? still cute?_

_Say Hi to Lucas and Dean for me. I hope to visit you guys sometime._

_From your newest Friend Rory_

* * *

Rory sends the email and closes up her laptop. A waitress comes over and gives Rory her lunch and hot chocolate.  
Finn, Stephanie and Colin walks into the Internet cafe because Rory rang them to tell them that she is in New York.

"Hey Luv, Logan told us that he saw you in Chicago when he was there and you ignored him. He thinks you hate him because he's called you  
several time but you never answered or called him back" Finn say

"I don't hate him, I love him, Iv'e just been extremly busy with the Campiagn trail that I haven't been able to talk to him when he was in Chicago  
and I hadn't called him or answered when her rang becuase as I said Iv'e been busy" Rory says " But I called him today"

"You did, but he's in meetings for this week" Stephanie says

"Thats proberbly why I only got his voice message" Rory says

"So hows the campaign trial going?" Colin asks

"New York my last stop, Im quiting the campaign trail" Rory says

"But Why Luv?" Finn asks

"Because Im 8 weeks pregnant and I can't travel and have a baby" Rory says "But I need to be the one to tell Logan"

"Wow Love, thats great" Finn says hugging Rory

"Yeah , that is great" Stephanie and Colin says hugging Rory

"My mum was bouning off the walls" Rory says

* * *

Rory continues to hangout with Colin, Finn and Stephanie.  
Rory goes back to the hotel later that afternoon.  
Rory lies down on the couch watching tv.  
When they order room service it gets delivered to her room a few minutes later.  
Later that night after dinner Rory and Amelia goes to bed.

* * *

The next morning, Friday 3rd of December Rory and Ameila gets up.  
Amelia has a shower while Rory has her breakfast then once Amelia is finished with the shower Rory has one.  
Rory hops out of the shower and gets dressed and puts on her make up.  
They have a press conference at 10:30pm to be at.

While at the press conference during Obama's speach Rory gets shot plus 2 other by standers.  
The ambulance come and Rory get rushed into Hospital. Amelia goes in the ambulance with Rory.  
Luckily Rory was only shot in her side and it hasn't harmed her baby.

In the ambulance the paramedics try and give Rory some sort of drug but Rory stops them and tells them that she is pregnant.  
The Paramedic tell her that it won't harm her baby. They are nearly to the hospital when she loses conciousness.

* * *

They arrive at the hospital and Rory gets sent though doors where Amelia gets told to wait in the waiting room.  
Amelia has Rory's cell and she find Lorelai's number to her mums inn. Michael answers the phone.

"Drangonfly Inn Michael speaking, how may I help you?" Michael asks

"Hi, could I please speak to Rory Gilmores mum" Amelia asks

Michael spesk something french which Amelia dosen't know what he said then hand the phone to Lorelai.

"Hi Lorelai speaking Michael said you wanted to speak to me" Lorelai says

"Hi Lorelai, Im Amelia a friend of your daughters from the campaign trail" Amelia says then explains to Lorelai what happened.  
"Im on my way, thanks for calling me Amelia, I can do the rest. Im on my way" Lorelai says and hangs up.

* * *

Lorelai goes into the kitchen and tells Sookie that she has to got to New York because Rory was shot and that if Luke comes looking for her tell him she is in New York. Lorelai races out and hope in her jeep and rings Stephanie then Paris and tells them whats happened. Lorelai races to the hospital and gets there at Lunch time.  
Rory has gotten out of surgry to remove the bullet and that both Rory and the baby is fine except that Rory is in a coma but the expect her to wake up in a few days.  
Lorelai goes to the reception and they show her to her daughters room. Amelia, Stephanie, Colin and Finn all goes in. Amelia hands Lorelai Rory's phone.  
A few hours later Lorelai goes to find some coffee when Rory's phone rings. Lorelai answers it.

"Hello Lorelai Gilmore Speaking" Lorelai says

"Hi, this must be Rory's mum" Brooke says

"Yeah and you are?" Lorelai asks

"Im Brooke, A friend of your daughters I was actually caling to speak to her." Brooke says Lorelai explains to Brooke everything about Rory being shot and is in a coma in New York Hospital.

Once Brooke has finsished talking to Lorelai she immedatly hangs up and decides that she is going fly to New York as soon as she can.  
Lucas comes in the room and see whats she is doing and Brooke explains about Rory and they book 3 tickets the 3rd ticket for Dean.  
All 3 flys out that night and Rebecca flys free.

* * *

Luke gets home to Lorelais and notices Lorelai's jeep not in and he unlock the house and there is a message on the phone from Lorelai telling Luke whats happened.  
Luke organises to go to New York tomorrow and has Ceasar look after the place while he is in New York.  
Lorelai had left a message for Christopher but Lorelai thinks that Christopher might not listen to it.  
Lorelai stays in the hospital room with Rory. Amelia goes back to the hotel and is going to come back the next day.  
That night when, Dean, Brooke, Rebecca and Lucas arive in New York they find a hotel to stays at. They check in and goes to bed.

The next morning, Saturday 4th December in the morning when Luke get up he hops in his truck and starts driving to New York.  
In New York Amelia, Lizzy, Darcy, Stephanie, Finn, Colin all goes to the hospital and to Rory's room.  
Around 12pm Dean, Lucas, Brooke and Rebecca arrives at the hospital.  
They are walking down the halls of the hospital when Lorelai walks into them, it looks like she hasn't slept.

"Hi Lorelai, hows Rory?" Dean asks

"Same" Lorelai says and sees Brooke, Rebecca and Lucas "HI"

"Hi im Brooke, Dean's cousin, we talked on the phone yesterday this is Rebecca" Brooke says and introduces Rebbecca as well

"Hi Im Lucas Brookes Finacee and Rebeccas Dad" Lucas says

"Rory's in room on the 3rd floor, Room 220, you can go up to see her" Lorelai says "Dean if you see Christopher can you let me know"

"Sure thing Lorelai" Dean says

* * *

Lorelai walks off to the door to wait for Luke or even Christopher.  
Dean, Lucas, Brooke and Rebecca take the elevator to the 3rd floor.  
As it arrives the walk to Rory's room.

"Who's Christopher?" Lucas asks

"Rory's father" Dean says "He was never around much when Rory was growing up and I only meet him a couple of times when he came to visit her  
about thats about all"

* * *

They arrive at Rory's hospital room and only Stephanie and Colin are there.  
Stephanie is leaning against Colin and has been crying.

"Rorys going to be Fine Babe, shes a fighter" Colin says hugging Stephanie

Dean, Brooke and Lucas introduces themselfs and Lucas intoduces Rebecca.  
A few minutes later Finn arrives back with a red haired female.

"Hey Rosemarry, you made it" Colin says

"Yeah, my plane got delayed last night" Rosemarry says "Finn picked me up from the airport"

* * *

Lorelai returns back to Rory's room and Luke is with her.  
Everyone says hi to Luke. Luke says hi back to everyone.  
Around 4:00pm all of Rory's friends from the campaign trail comes and visit her in the hospital except Amelia who is at the hotel room.  
Luke goes to Rory's hotel room and gets Rory's things from there.  
Luke late goes back to the hospital after putting Rory's things in his truck.

* * *

The Sunday 5th of December Rory gets a few visiters that day.  
Lorelai goes to the Hotel that Luke is paying for so she can get some sleep.  
Luke stays at the hospital waiting for Rory to wake up.  
Dean and Lucas visit Rory before the leave to go back to Chicago for work the next day.  
Rory's friends in the campaign trail have left for New Jersey that night.  
Stephanie, Rosemarry, Colin and Finn goes out to dinner and are on there way back to the hospital.  
Finns Stephanies phone rings and it is Logan. Stephanie answers.

"Hey Logan, so you meeting are all finished?" Stephanie asks

"Yeah, Did you know that Rory tryed to call me on Thursday?" Logan asks

"Yeah, we had lunch together, she said you didn't answer" Stephanie says

"Well I tryed to call her cell a few minutes ago but she not answering, is she ignoring me?" Logan asks

"No um at the speachs on Friday while she was working, she was um, hurt real badily but shes ok, she at New York Hospital, where on our way there now" Stephanie says almost crying and hangs up

* * *

Logan hears the dial tone meaning that Steph hang up on him. He can't believe that Rory is hurt, what happened?, what did she want to meet up for?,  
all these questions he needed answering so he decides to go to the hospital to see her. Logan drives to New York Hospital and arrives at the same time as  
Finn, Colin, Stephanie and Rosemary. Logan catches up to them as they are hoping in the elevator.

"Can you tell me what happened Finn or Colin?" Logan ask

Colin tells Logan that she was on the Obama campaign trail as a reporter and while at the speaches in New York Rory was shot but in the ambulance she lost conciousness and is now in a coma. Finn says that the doctors expect her to wake up in a few days.

* * *

They go to Rory's room and only Brooke, Rebecca the baby and Luke are there.  
Luke looks up to see Logan, Colin, Finn, Stepahnie and Rosemary when the door opens.

"Logan hi" Luke says

"Hello, Logan, Im surprised to see you here" Lorelai says walking into the room

"Yeah, I tryed to call Rory but she didn't answer so I rang Steph and she told me what happened" Logan says

"Thanks" Lorelai say

"Lorelai, Luke, where going to head off. Well see you tomorrow" Brooke says

"See you Brooke, Bye Rebecca" Lorelai says playing with Rebeccas hand

"Bye Brooke Rebecca" Luke says and Brooke leaves the room carrying Rebecca

* * *

Logan asks if he can have some alone time with Rory to talk to her and they let him.  
Everyone leaves the room and Logan sits in the seat Luke was just sitting in.  
Logan leans over Rory crying, holding her hand.

"Hey Ace, its me Logan here I got your voice message. I want you to wake up soon. I want to know why you wanted to meet me. My heart sunk when Colin told me what happened." Logan says still leaning over here and crying "I want to hold you again in my arms. I Love you Ace. Please I cant lose you"

Rory just lies there and doesn't say anything and everyone else comes in. At 10:30pm when visiting hours have finished.  
Logan has to leave the hospital. He stays at his hotel that he booked which is close to the hospital.

* * *

**Thank For Reading Please Write a Review  
**  
**NOTE: This is Not A Gilmore Girls / OTH Crossover**

**Story Will Be Updated Soon**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Monday the 6th of December in the morning Lorelai there because she was the one who stayed with her overnight.  
Luke comes in at 8:00am to see Rory. She is still in her coma.  
Brooke arrives at 8:30am and lets Luke to take Lorelai out to breakfast.  
While at breakfast Brooke has Rebecca with her and Brooke is talkng to her.  
Rory wake up from her coma to see Brooke and Rebecca.

"Brooke" Rory says when she wakes up from her coma and sees Brooke and Rebecca "Rebeccas getting big"

"Where's Amelia?" Rory asks

"Rory, your awake, you where in a coma for 4 days, you where shot in your side. Amelia and the rest of the reporters left yesterday" Brooke says

"The baby?" Rory asks

"Is fine, they took an ultrasound when you first came in" Lorelai says walking in "Hey Sweetie you awake"

"Mum" Rory says hugging her

"Im glad your ok" Lorelai says "Im going to find Luke"

"Luke here?" Rory asks

"Yeah" Lorelai says and goes to find Luke

* * *

Brooke takes Rebecca to have some breakfast.

"Where going to go get some breakfast, I'll come by later" Brooke says

"Ok" Rory says and Brooke leave the room with Rebecca

* * *

Rory moves around in the bed to get comfortable, but is in more pain when she moves.  
Logan comes in and sees Rory awake and out of her coma.

"Hey Ace you shouldn't be moving around to much" Logan says hugging her kissing her

"Logan" Rory says kissing him back "Im nine weeks pregnant"

"Your pregnant?" Logan asks in shock "and its mine?"

"Yes thats why I wanted to meet up with you and Im sorry about Chicago" Rory says  
"I was just so busy and distracted because I had been sick and didn't know why at first"

"I know you are, I got your message" Logan says kissing Rory "I love you too Ace"

* * *

Rory and Logan are kissing when Lorelai and Luke walks in.

"Pull apart you too" Lorelai says "Hi Logan"

"Hi Lorelai, Luke" Logan says

"Hi Logan" Luke says "Hey Rory, your finally awake"

"Hey Luke" Rory says hugging Luke

"So you've told him" Lorelai says noticing the look on Logan face

"Yes, I have" Rory says

* * *

A doctor Samantha Walker comes into Rory's room to see her from the coma

"Hi Rory, Im doctor Walker, your finally awake from the coma" Dr Samantha Walker says

"We did an ultrasound when you where first brought in to check on the baby but you where in a coma so where going to do another one now,  
your family and friend will have to leave unless you want them here" Dr Samantha tells Rory

"That's fine, they are fine to stay, Logan the father" Rory says pointing to Logan who is beside her

"Ok" Dr Samantha says bringing in the machine and shutting the door

* * *

Dr Samantha Walker moves the blankets from on top of Rory and lifts her hospital gown to show her belly but can't tell Rory's pregnant yet.  
She puts the gel on Rory's stomach and Rory squirms when she fells the contact with the cold gel.  
Dr Samantha Walker shows them the head and everything and tells them that the baby is healthy and is due July the 20th.  
Dr Samantha Walker give Rory and Logan a copy of the ultrasound pictures.  
Dr Samantha Walker leaves Rory's room leaving Rory, Logan, Luke and Lorelai in the room.

"Logan can I talk to my mum and Luke alone for a few minutes?" Rory asks

"Sure Babe, I'll be waiting outside the door" Logan says and kisses Rory before going outside the room.

* * *

Logan is outside Rory's room and Rory is inside her room talking to her mum and Luke.  
Colin, Stephanie, Finn and Rosemarry comes to Rory's door.

"Hey guys" Logan says "Rory's wake"

"Then why are you out here mate?" Colin asks

"She wanted to talk to her mum and Luke alone" Logan says

* * *

Inside Rory's hospital room Rory is talking to her mum and Luke.

"Is Dad here?" Rory asks

"No, sweetie he hasn't came to visit you." Lorelai says

"Oh" Rory says

"Was that it?" Lorelai ask

"No, I want to know how you would feel If I went back to San Francisco with Logan. I want to be with him through this and I  
don't really expect him to move back here to conneticut to be with me and the baby" Rory says

"Whats Logan think about this, have you talked to him about this?" Luke asks

"I haven't talked to him about it yet I wanted to know what you think about it before I talk to him about it" Rory says

"Ok, well I would like it if you where close but its not upto me or Luke you and Logan need to sort it out between your selfs but if you  
do go to San Francisco we will come and visit you there" Lorelai says "So talk to Logan about this"

* * *

After Rory finishes talking to Lorelai and Luke. Logan comes back in and followed by Colin, Finn, Stephanie and Rosemarry.  
Brooke and Rebecca also comes back to Rory's room.

"Hey Rory, Me and Rebecca are going to head back to Chicago tonight" Brooke says bending down to hug Rory

"Ok, have a safe flight home" Rory says

"We will" Brooke says "Bye Rory, bye everyone else"

"Bye Brooke" Rory, Lorelai and Luke says

"Bye" Everyone else says

* * *

Brooke leaves the hospital and goes to her hotel then the airport to catch her flight back to Chicago.  
Dean picks Brooke and Rebecca up at the airport in Illinois. Logan stays at the hospital longer than Finn, Colin, Stephanie and Rosemarry.  
Logan is sitting with Rory on the bed talking and Rory falls asleep on him and Logan just watches her.  
While she is sleeping visiting time is over and he has to leave. He gives her a kiss then leaves saying he will be back tomorrow.

Logan visits Rory everyday until she gets discharged from the hospital.

* * *

On the Thurdsay morning the 9th of December when Logan comes to visit Rory, she is just getting discharged.

"Hey good morning Ace" Logan says kissing "So you get to go home today"

"Yes finally going home to Stars Hollow" Rory says putting her arm around Logan "Come with me"

"I'll meet you there" Logan says

"Hey Logan" Lorelai and Luke says

"Hi Lorelai Luke" Logan says

"You ready to go Rory?" Luke asks

"Yes, see you soon Logan" Rory says

Rory, Logan, Lorelai and Luke all leaves the walks to his car.  
Rory goes to Lorelai's Jeep and Luke drives his truck back.  
Lorelai, Luke and Logan all drives back to Stars Hollow.

* * *

They arrive in Stars Hollow at 12:35pm. Lorelai drives Rory home.  
Luke drops Rory's suitcase and stuff at the house then goes to work.  
Lorelai drops Rory off home then goes to get some movies out and to get some junk food.  
Lorelai is out and Rory is sitting on the couch when Logan arrives.  
Logan knocks on the door and Rory gets up and walks to the door.  
Rory opens the door and lets Logan in and Logan sits on the couch and Rory does as well.  
Rory lies on Logan because it is more confortable.

"Where's your mum and Luke?" Logan asks not seeing her mums jeep in the drive way when he came up the driveway

"She went to get some groceries from the shop and some movies" Rory says

"So where going to have a movie marathon?" Logan asks knowing the Gilmore Girls

"Yeah, it was mums Idea" Rory says

"Of course it was" Logan says

"Logan when do you go back to San Francisco?" Rory asks

"Rory thats not important right now" Logan says

"I think it is if Im going to go back with you" Rory says

"You want to go back to San Francisco with me?" Logan asks happy

"Yeah, thats if it is Ok with you. I don't expect you to move back to conneticut just for me and the baby and I want you to be there for the remainder of the pregnancy" Rory says kissing Logan

"That would be great, I never expected you to want to do that. I thought you would want to be here" Logan says

"I am happy to be where ever you are" Rory says

"So whats your mum and Luke think, I mean have you talked to them about it?" Logan asks

"Yeah, they just want me to be happy, I talked to them on the Monday about it, mum said If I moved to California to be with you she would come and visit" Rory says

"Thats great Rory" Logan says and theres a knock at the door

* * *

"Do you want me to get that?" Logan asks

"Yeah, if you don't mind" Rory says going into her room to get changed and Logan goes to answer the door

Rory is getting dressed and Logan opens Rory's front door and Mr Medina is standing there

"Uh, Hi" Logan says

"Hi, is this the Gilmore Residence still?" Max Mednia asks

"Yes" Logan says

* * *

Rory yells from the Kitchen "Who's at the door Logan?" Rory asks walking to the door

"Um..." Logan says not knowing his name and by that time Rory gets to the door

"Hi Mr Medina" Rory says standing beside Logan

"Hi Rory is your mum home Rory?" Max Medina asks

"No, she went out" Rory says and just then her mums jeep drives in Lorelai hops out and walks to her front door to see Max Medina there.  
Lorelai hands Rory and Logan the bags and they go in

"Hi Max" Lorelai says standing in her porch

"Hi Lorelai" Max says and starts talking to Lorelai about something, Rory can't hear what they are saying

* * *

Rory and Logan are sitting on the couch watching Tv when Paris burst through the front door followed by Doyle, Madeline, Louise and Lorelai.  
Max has left a few minutes ago before Pairs burst in.

"Where have you been?, Why haven't you been answering your phone for the past 6 Days?" Paris asks

"Ouch, how that hurts, no greeting for me" Rory says

"Sorry, Hello Rory" Paris says

"Thanks you" Rory says

* * *

Rory explains about being shot and everything else.

"Why didn't I get called?" Paris asked

"I did call you" Lorelai says

"I didn't get the call" Paris says "Hello Huntsberger"

"Hello Paris" Logan says

* * *

They have a movie marathon watching lots of movies. Lane and Zach comes to visit with Steve and Kwon.  
When Rory and Logan tells Lane and Zach about them being back together and that Rory is pregnant they tell her they are happy for them.  
Paris, Doyle, Madeline, Louise, Lane, Zach, Steve and Kwon all leaves at 4:00pm.  
Rory desides that she is going to have a lie down and have a sleep because she is tired.  
Lorelai and Logan sit in the lounge and talks.

"Rory said you and her have talked about her moving back to San Francisco right?" Logan asks

"Yes and I told her that Im happy for her to go if it is what she wants and by the sound it she is" Lorelai says

"I was just making sure" Logan says "And thanks for letting me stay here while im in connecticut"

"It is my pleasure Logan, I know my daughter wants you close by" Lorelai says

* * *

Around 6:00pm Lorelai orders 4 large pizzas just before Luke gets home.

"Hey Logan, Lorelai, where Rory?" Luke asks walking into the house

"Asleep in her room" Lorelai says

The pizza guy Joe comes around 6:30pm and delivers the pizza.  
Luke pays Joe the pizza guy and gets the pizzas.  
Lorelai gets the plates out and makes them all drinks and Rory a Hot Chocolate.

* * *

Logan goes in and wakes Rory up who is still asleep.  
Logan goes into Rory's room and sits on her bed beside her.

"Ace time to wake up" Logan says

"No Sleep, Ace tired" Rory says

"Youv'e been asleep for 2 and a half hours, time to get up. Its dinner time" Logan says

"Dinner already?" Rory asks

"Yeah, you hungry?" Logan ask

"Starving" Rory says

"Lets have dinner then, you can go back to sleep later" Logan says

* * *

Rory and Logan goes out into the Lonuge where Lorelai and Luke are.  
Rory and Logan sit on the couch together eating the pizza.  
Lorelai puts on a movie for them to watch when there is a knock at thr door.  
Luke goes and answers it. Christopher is standing there.

"Hello Luke, I have came to see my daughter" Chistopher says "Can I come in"

"No, you can't" Luke says pushing Christopher out of the door way shutting it after he goes out

"Why?" Christopher asks "Rory's my Daughter, so why can't I see her?

"I don't want to see Rory hurt more than she was when she found out you did care to come and see her in the hospital" Luke says

"So thats your reason, what Lorelai say about it?" Christopher says

"Same as what Luke just said, You didn't even bother to show up when she was in hospital, how do you think that makes her feel" Lorelai says walking over to Luke and Christopher

"You keep doing this to her Christopher and it is not on, you just come into her life when you feel like it, not when she needs you" Lorelai says yelling at Christopher

* * *

Dean, May and Clara walk past when Lorelai is yelling at Christopher and Luke sees Dean, May and Clara.

"Dean, May Clara, go on in" Luke says

"Thanks Luke" May says and they all goes in

* * *

Rory and Logan are in the lounge when the door opens. Dean, Clara and May walks in.

"Hey Rory you know that your dads outside?" May ask

"Yeah" Rory says

"So you glad to be home?" May asks

"Yeah, I am" Rory says

"That good" May says

"May, Dean, Clara this is Logan" Rory says pointing to Logan "Logan this is May, Dean and Clara" Rory points to each of them as she says there names

"Hi Logan" May, Dean and Clara says

"Hello" Logan says

* * *

They talk a while, Lorelai and Luke comes back in then leaves a few minutes later.  
Rory starts yawning becuase she is still tired. Logan goes to bed as well.

"Night Mum, Luke" Rory say yawning and hugging them both

"Night Sweetie" Lorelai say

"Night Rory" Luke says

"Night Lorelai, Luke" Logan say

"Night Logan" Lorelai and Luke says

* * *

Logan puts his arm around Rory to hold her up and walks her to her room.  
They get dressed for bed. Rory sleeps in her bed and Logan sleeps on Rory's trundle bed.  
Logan pulls the covers over Rory because she has fallen asleep and he doesn't want her to get cold.

"Night Ace" Logan says and kisses her forehead

"mhmmm" Rory moans in her sleep

* * *

Logan lies down on the trundle bed beside Rory's bed. Logan falls asleep.  
Rory gets up about 2 times in the night to throw up the downstairs bathroom because of her morning sickness.  
The third time around 1am when she wakes up, Logan also wakes up and sees Rory not in her bed.

Logan finds her in the downstairs bathroom throwing up over the toilet bowl.  
Logan sits down behind her holding her hair back out of her face and rubbing circles on her back helping her through the morning sickness.  
When her morning sickness calms down, she lies back agaisn't Logans chest.

"Thanks Logan" Rory says

"Ace why didn't you wake me?" Logan asks "You should know I want to help you through this pregnancy"

"I know, I didn't think you would want to be up all night with me throwing up" Rory say

"Well know you know. You don't have to go through this alone" Logan says kissing her check

"Is this the first time tonight?" Logan asks Rory shakes her head

"Third" Rory says "Im ready to go back to bed"

Rory is about to get up when another wave of morning sickness comes.

"Or not" Logan says holding her hair up and rubbing her back.

* * *

**Thank For Reading Please Write a Review**

**NOTE: This is Not A Gilmore Girls / OTH Crossover  
**  
**Story Will Be Updated Soon**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Rory and Logan are still up at 3 o'clock am Friday the 10th of December in the bathroom when Luke comes downstairs to leave for work.  
Luke walks past the bathroom where Rory and Logan are. Logan is rubbing Rory's back and holding her hair out of Rory's face.

"Morning Logan, Is Rory Ok?" Luke asks seeing her over the toilet

"Morning Sickness" Logan tell Luke

"Oh, Ok, well Im heading of to work now, see you Rory, Logan" Luke says heading out the door

"Bye Luke" Logan says

Luke leaves and Rory feel better and gets up and rinses her mouth and wipes her mouth.

"Thank you again Logan" Rory says and kisses Logan on the lips

* * *

They go back to bed and sleep. Logan hops in Rory's bed with her putting his arms around to hug her.  
Lorelai gets up and gets dressed then goes downstairs and has breakfast before she heads to work.  
Lorelai pops her head in and sees Rory and Logan both asleep.  
Logan has his arms around Rory, Lorelai smiles looking at them.  
Lorelai puts a blanket over them to keep them both warm.  
Lorelai quietly slips out of Rory's room and heads of to work.

Logan wakes up at 9:30am before Rory and just lies beside her and watches her sleep.  
He knows she is really tired from being up most of the night.  
Rory wakes up at 10am to see Logan watching her.

"Morning Ace" Logan says kissing Rory

"Morning Logan" Rory says putting her arms around Logan and kisses him back.

"Want to get breakfast?" Logan asks

"Lukes" Rory says "Im going to have a shower"

"OK" Logan says and Rory picks up her clothes and goes into the bathroom and has a shower.

* * *

Rory comes out of the shower a few minutes later and goes into her bed room to get changed.  
Logan comes downstirs into Rory's room to get changed.

"Sorry Rory, I didn't know you where in here. I thought you where still in the shower" Logan says

"No just finished. You are free to have a shower if you want" Rory says finishing getting dressed

"That's alright Ace, im fine" Logan says "You ready to go?"

"Yes" Rory says grabing her house key.

"Logan tonight me and my mum have Friday night dinners at my grandparents place..." Rory says and Logan cut her off

"Of course I will come" Logan says

"Are you planning on telling them tonight?" Logan asks

"Yeah, if I dont when they finally tell them they will think I kept it from them. I mean I have allready posponed it long enough" Rory says

"I will be right there beside you" Logan says

"Thanks Logan, What about your parents?" Rory asks

"I don't know., we'll sort it out" Logan says "But I don't care what they say. Im sticking by you the whole way"

* * *

Rory and Logan walks out of the house and Rory locks the house up.

"Can we walk to Luke's?" Rory asks

"If you want to, but are you sure you can handle it?" Logan asks

"Im sure Logan" Rory says kissing Logan "Your the one that might need to hide when people find out your back here. Like Miss Patty"

"Yeah, Yeah, I can handle your town" Logan says and they start walking down Rory's driveway

* * *

They are walking into town when Miss Patty and Babette spot them.

"Miss Patty and Babettes spotted us" Rory says "And they are coming this way"

"Rory doll, we heard you where back in town, we heard what happened, are you Okay?" Babette asks

"Yes, I am thanks for asking Babette" Rory says "Babette, Miss Patty You remember Logan don't you"

"Of course we do , good to see you again Logan your looking well" Miss Patty says and pinches Logans butt as always and Logan jumps "Nice butt Logan"

"Good to see go again too Miss Patty, Babette" Logan says

"You too Logan" Babette say "Bye Logan, Bye Rory "

"Bye Rory, Bye Logan" "Miss Patty says "You to make a cute couple"

"Thanks" Rory and Logan says and they walk of to Lukes diner

* * *

Rory and Logan walk into the diner and the door bell rings above the door.  
Gypsy, Andrew, Kirk, Lulu and Taylor all ambushes Rory and Logan at the door.  
They all ask Rory how she is and she replays that same as before.  
Taylor asks if he had met Logan before and Rory tells Taylor he has and intorduces Logan to all of them and them to Logan.  
They then leave Rory and Logan alone. Rory and Logan take a seat at a table, Rory and Logan put there jackets on the seats.  
Luke takes Rory's and Logans order and sends them to the kitchen. Luke brings Rory and Logan both hot chocolates over.

Logan and Rory are waiting for breakfast orders when Dean, Brooke, Clara, Jake (Clara's boyfriend), John (Dean's Dad), May (Dean's Mum) and Lucas who is carrying Rebecca walks into the diner. They sit at the table Rory's and Logans. Rory introduces Logan to Dean, Clara Lucas, Brooke, Rebecca, May and John and Jake. Clara and Dean introduces Jake, May, John, Brooke, Lucas and Rebecca.

Dean, Brooke, Clara, Jake, John, May and Lucas looks through the menu and orders when Lukes comes over to them. Luke gives the orders to Ceasar.  
Rory and Lorgan are talking to Dean, Brooke, Lucas, Jake, Clara, May and John when Mr Medina, Angela Medina (Max Medina's wife), Cassie Medina (Angela's 23 year old daughter, Max's step Daughter) walks into Lukes diner followed by Jess Mariano (Lukes Nephew and Cassies boyfriend.) They sit down at a table.

* * *

Luke brings Rory and Logan's breakfast over to them. Rory and Logan start eating it and Luke starts bring Dean's tables food over.  
Luke serves Dean's table and then sees out the window Christopher walking to the diner.

"Jess take over serving customers, I've got to go out for a bit" Luke says shoving the pad and pen in Jess's hand

"But.." Jess say but can't finish finish what he is saying because Luke out the door of the diner

Luke walks over to Christopher to stop him from coming in his diner.

* * *

Lorelai and Sookie arrive at the diner and goes in.  
They stop at the table where Mr Medina and Angela Medina is.

"Hello Lorelai, Sookie this is Angela my wife" Max Medina say

"Hi Max, Angela" Lorelai and Sookie says

"Hi Lorelai, Sookie it is great to meet you both" Angela says as Max quietly slips out and goes over to Cassies table where his daughter is sitting

"Nice to meet you too" Lorelai and Sookie says

"So Max said you are a Sou Chef and your looking for work?" Lorelai asks

"Yeah, we just moved to Hartford 3 weeks ago and Max meationed that he had a friend who runs an Inn and minght need a good Sou Chef" Angela says

"Actually me and Sookie both own our own Inn called the Dragonfly Inn now. Sookie is the Head chef there" Lorelai says

"And sure enough we do need another Sou Chef, the previous one just recently just moved away over seas" Sookie says "How about you start at 12:20pm and then we will see where we go from there"

"Sure that would be great" Angela says and Sookie gives her the address

"Well we better get back, we'll see you at Lunch time" Lorelai and Sookie says

"Sure, nice meeting you Lorelai, Sookie" Angela says "See you then"

* * *

Lorelai and Sookie leave and goes back to the Inn.  
Rory and Logan finish breakfast and Logan picks her jacket up and goes up and pays for the breakfast.  
Rory gets up from her seat and winces a bit in pain when she gets up.  
Rory and Logan leave the diner after saying good bye to everyone at Dean's table and leaving her jacket on the seat.  
Logan puts his arm around Rory to hold her up as they walk out of the diner.  
Dean sees Rory jacket left on the seat where Rory was sitting. Dean runs out after Rory and Logan.

"Rory" Dean calls out and Rory and Logan stop

Dean catches up to them carring Rory's jacket.

"You left your jacket in Lukes" Dean says handing Rory her jacket and she puts it on

"Thanks Dean" Rory says

* * *

Dean goes back to Lukes and Rory and Logan heads back towards Lorelais house.  
When they get there they go in and they shut the front door and Logan's phone rings so he goes and answers it,  
Rory lies down on the couch while Logan is talking on his phone.  
Once Logan is finished talking on the phone he sits down on the couch beside Rory.  
She sits up and turns her back to Logan and leans against him to get more comfortable.

"Logan" Rory says

"Yeah Ace?" Logan ask looking down at her in to her eyes

"Your not going to leave me or this baby are you?" Rory asks Logan worried

Logan draps his arms over her shoulders hugging her "Of course not Ace, Im here to stay, Im not leaving you or the baby" Logan says looking straight at her and kisses her "I love you and this Baby Rory"

"Thats good, I don't I would do if I did have you" Rory says

"Why did you thinkk I would leave you and the baby?" Logan asks

"I dont know I was scared you might change your mind about everything, because this is all happening so fast and you have had less time to think about this baby situation then I have. So I was scared you would change your mind and tell me this isn't what you want, you thought it was but the longer you thought about it, it wasn't" Rory says "I know it's stupid"

"Rory it's not stupid, I know you think all of that becuase thats how is was for your dad was but he and your mum where only 16 but we are older than that." Logan says and takes a breath

"Im not going to walk away from you I told you once a couple or so months ago that I wanted to marry you but you wheren't ready an I still do not because of the baby but because I love you, I always have. Your the one for me Rory, I knew it from the first time I saw you and I will marry you one of these days" Logan says

* * *

Rory smiles after hearing Logan say that and starts to think is he proposing to me, without thinking Rory speaks "Yes" Rory says

"What, that wasn't excatally a proposal" Logan says "I don't want to get married becuase Of the baby"

"Oh I though you where just in a different way, what you said is just what I needed to hear." Rory says "I want to marry you Logan, I don't care if that wasn't a proposal, I still want to marry you because I love you 2"

"You really want to marry me?" Logan asks

"Yes" Rory says

"I'll be back in a few minutes" Logan says

* * *

Logan leaves and goes into his suitcase which is in Rory's room and finds the ring.  
Logan goes back out into the lounge where Rory is.

"Rory your the smartest most wonderfulest person I have met, I know Ive asked you this once before and I got a no but I know this time is different  
when I saw you in Chicago I knew we where destined to be together but thn you left but I meet up with you a few months later and I knew than that  
it was truly fate, I not asking you this because of the baby or because fate I am asking you because your the one for me Rory you always have I am  
asking you because I Love you and I know you love me too, so Im going to ask..." Logan says and kneels down on one knee

"Lorelai Leigh Gilmore would you do me the honour of marrying me?" Logan asks opening the box to show her the ring

"Yes, the answers Yes I'll Marry you, I Love You too Logan" Rory says kissing him and Logan puts the ring on

"You make me the happyest guy in the world" Logan says kissing

"So why is this ring different?" Rory asks

"I kinda brought a new ring in Chicago after I saw you and I kept it on me for when I saw you again to ask you to marry me" Logan says "plus I got rid of the other one it hurt to much to look at the ring"

"Well I love this one" Rory says and kisses Logan

* * *

Lorelai walks in and hears Rory saying she loves this one.

"Hey Rory, Logan, whats going on here?" Lorelai asks

"Um.." Rory says bitting her lip "Me and Logan just got engaged and before you say anything its not because of the baby"

"We are having a long engagement" Logan says knowing thats what Rory wants

"That great you guys, congradulations" Lorelai says hugging Rory and Logan "I never thought it would be because of the baby"

"Thanks Mum" Rory says

"Thanks Lorelai" Logan says

"Lets go to the Inn Sookie can make you guys Lunch" Lorelai says "and Angela Max's wife is starting at the Inn"

* * *

Lorelai takes her car and Rory goes with her mum because Lorelai wants to talk to her.  
Logan takes his own car. He drives to the Dragonfly Inn.  
They arrive there at 12:00pm and they all hop out of the cars, They all goes into the inn.

"Why don't you and Logan go in a say hi to Sookie" Lorelai says to Rory

"Ok" Rory says

* * *

Rory and Logan goes into the kitchen and Sookie comes over to Rory and Logan when they enter the kitchen.

"Hey Rory" Sookie says "Hey Logan, good to see you again"

"You too Sookie" Logan says

"Hey Sookie, me and Logan have news" Rory says

"We're engaged" Rory and Logan says at the same time

"Congradulations you too. Logans a great guy" Sookie says "Im make you guys some Lunch"

"Thanks Sookie" Rory and Logan says as Sookie hugs them both

* * *

Michael comes into the kitchen and sees Rory showing Sookie the ring.

"What have I missed?" Michael asks in his french voice

"Im engaged" Rory says

"Im gussing to him?" Michael asks in his french accent pointing to Logan

"Yes to Logan, Who else?" Rory asks

"What ever" Michael says "Sookie there is someone at reception looking for you, Angela"

* * *

Rory, Logan and Sookie leaves the kitchen. Sookie goes over to Angela at reception where Lorelai is talking to Angela.  
Lorelai shows Angela around the Inn then Sookie shows her around the kitchen. Sookie then starts making Lunch for Rory, Logan and also Lorelai.

Rory and Logan are in the dinning hall when Lorelai and Sookie come out with plates of food.  
Lorelai sits with them and eats Lunch and Sookie goes back into the kitchen.

"Who sitting over with Lorelai, I saw them at the diner earlier?" Angela asks

"Thats Rory, she's Lorelai's daughter and the other one is Logan her boyfriend who she is just recently engaged too" Sookie tells Angela

* * *

Once Lorelai finishes her lunch she goes back to work and Rory and Logan to finish there lunch.  
Logan and Rory stick around the Inn for a bit untill 1:50pm then they leave the Inn walking, by the lake at the Inn when they bump into Jess and Cassie.

"Hi Rory" Jess says "This is Cassie"

"Hi Jess" Rory says "Nice to meet you Cassie"

"Hi Nice to meet you Rory" Cassie says

"Hi Im Logan Rory's Fiancee" Logan says sticking out his hand "Nice to meet you Cassie"

"Nice to meet you too Logan" Cassie says shanking Logans hand "and Congradulations"

"Congradualtions" Jess says

"Thanks" Rory and Logan says

"We have to go, It was nice meeting you too" Cassie says

"Yeah you too, Bye Cassie" Rory says "Bye Jess"

"Bye Jess, Cassie" Logan says

"Bye" Jess says and Jess and Cassie walks off

"Logan do you think we could go see Lane?" Rory asks walking

"Sure" Logan says as they are walking

* * *

Rory and Logan continue walking and are walking through the sqaure heading to Lanes house.

"Rory, I was thinking, we could have Christmas here, so you can spend it with your mum and Luke then we could fly to San Francisco on the Monday the  
day after boxing day" Logan suggests

"Sounds good" Rory says as they reach Lanes

Logan knocks on the door and Zach opens the door and he lets Rory and Logan in.

"Hey Rory, Logan come in" Zach says and Rory and Logan goes in

"Hey Zach, Is Lane here?" Rory asks

"Yeah, shes in the Kitchen" Zach says Rory walks to the Kitchen to see Lane

* * *

Zach and Logan follows Rory to the Kitchen. When Rory gets there Lane is putting the jug on.  
Mrs Kim, Brooke and Dean is there talking to Lane. When Rory enters Lane turns to see Rory.

"Hey Rory" Lane says hugging Rory

"Hey Lane, Mrs Kim" Rory says "Hi Brooke, Dean"

"Hey Rory" Dean and Brooke says

"Hello Rory" Mrs Kim says then turns to Lane "Lane, I have to get back to the shop, nice to see you and Zach"

"Ok, By Mamma" Lane says

* * *

Mrs Kim leaves and walks past Logan and Zach and she stops and looks up and down at Logan then continues walking out the door.

Zach and Logan enters the kitchen.

"Hey Logan, good to see you again" Lane says

"You to Lane" Logan says

"Hi Logan" Dean and Brooke says

"We're Engaged" Rory and Logan tells all of them

"Thats Great, Congradulations" Lane and Zach says

"Congradualtions Rory" Dean says

"Yeah Congradualtions" Brooke says "I told you it all work out"

"Whats she talking about?" Logan asks

* * *

Rory starts explaining it.

"Well it was a couple days after I saw you in the cafe in Chicago and I had finished for the day, it was also the day before I left Chicago and I was on my way to meet Brooke when I got a call from the doctor tell me I was pregnant and I was almost at Brookes and I just needed to talk to someone about it and I couldn't really ring up my mum to talk to her about several miles away and I was ignoring your calls cause I didn't know what to say or anything so I put that off and after I started to talk to Brooke about the whole thing and she told me that it would all work out" Rory say

"So will you be going to San Francisco or staying here?" Zach asks

"Planning on going to San Francisco, Logan works there and everything" Rory says

"What's the time?" Rory asks knowing they have been there for a while

"Um.." Lane says looking at the clock "4:30pm"

"We have got to go, have Friday night dinner" Rory says

"Bye Rory, Logan" Dean and Brooke say

"Bye Brooke, Dean" Logan and Rory says

* * *

Lane and Zach walks Logan and Rory to the door

"Bye Rory, Logan" Lane and Zach says

Rory and Logan leaves Lanes and walks back to Lorelai and Lukes house.

* * *

**Thank For Reading Please Write a Review**

**NOTE: This is Not A Gilmore Girls / OTH Crossover  
**  
**Story Will Be Updated Soon**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

When Rory and Logan gets back to Lorelai's it is 5:00pm, Lorelai is home upstairs getting ready for Friday night dinner.  
Rory get her clothes or tonight and goes to the bathroom and has a shower and start getting ready.  
Lorelai comes downstairs and Logan is in the lounge.

"Hey Logan, you guys are back" Lorelai says

"Yeah, Rory's getting ready for dinner" Logan says

* * *

3 minutes later Rory comes out of the shower and is changed. She goes into her room to put her ring back on.  
Logan grabs clothes from Rory's room and goes in to the bathroom and has a shower.

"So where were you and Logan?" Lorelai asks

"Making out in Logans car" Rory says joking

"Ha, ha, his car is here when I got home and you guys weren't" Lorelai say

"We went around to Lanes" Rory says "We told them about the engagement"

"Good, she happy for u I bet" Lorelai says

* * *

Logan comes out of the shower and its 5:25pm and Logan is ready to go.  
They all goes in Lorelai's jeep, even though Lorelai suggest that Logan might want to take his car.  
Lorelai drives to Hartford to Emily and Richards place.  
The whole ride there Rory is spinning her engagement ring nervously and her foot is bouncing up and down.  
Logan puts his hand on her leg to calm her down and to stop her foot bouncing up and down.

They arrive at the Gilmore Mansion 2 minutes to 6:00pm and there is already another car in the drive way thats not Emily or Richards.  
Lorelai, Logan and Rory walk up to the mansion door. Rory swaps the ring to her other hand. Lorelai rings the door bell.

* * *

Richard opens the door to them, Logan is holdings Rorys hand and Lorelai is standing beside Rory. When Richard sees Logan he is surprised.

"Hello Logan, I didn't know you where joining us for dinner" Richard says

"Hi Richard good to see you again" Logan says "I hope you don't mind me joining you for dinner"

"Of course not, Your welcome anytime" Richard says

"Hey Grandpa" Rory says

"Hey Dad" Lorelai says

"Hello, Lorelai, Rory come in" Richard says

* * *

All 3 of them goes in, Richard tells Sara the maid to st an extra plate at the table.  
Rory, Logan and Lorelai follows Richard to the Lounge.  
When they get there only Emily is there Honor and Josh went upstairs to put Haliey down to sleep.

"Hi Logan, What a surprise, I didn't know you where back in conneticut let alone joining us for dinner" Emily says "Also I didn't know thta you got back with my granddaughter"

"Yeah I got back into connecticut a couple of weeks ago, I was in New York for meetings. After I saw Rory on Monday at the hospital,  
I came back with her" Logan says

"So how are you Rory?" Emily asks "Im sorry we couldn't come a visit you while you where in hospitail but we hope you got our card"

"Im fine Grandma, Grandpa and Thanks for the card" Rory says and the Rory mumbles somthing under her breathe about Christopher 'more than what  
Christopher sent which was nothing and nor did her turn up to visit'

"Thats good, so did Christopher visit at all?" Richard asks

"No" Rory says and runs out of the room upset

"What did I say?" Richard asks

"You shouldn't of gone there Dad" Lorelai says to Richard

"Sorry I asked" Richard says as Honor and Josh comes down the stairs into the kitchen

* * *

A few minutes later Rory come back in and sit beside Logan.

"What would you like to drink?" Emily asks

"Martnis, Scotch..." Emilys says naming the alcohols they have

"No Soda water for me please grandma, I can't drink alcohol because of the pills" Rory says because she can't drink alcohol because of the baby and because of the pain killers so it's a good cover

"Sorry Rory I forgot" Emily says as she pours Rory a glass of Soda water and hands it to her

"Logan, Lorelai would would you like?" Emily asks

"Apple Martni" Lorelai says

"Scotch neat" Logan says and Emily makes them and hands them to 2 drinks

* * *

Honor and Josh enters the Lounge and they see Logan, he is with Richard and Rory.

"Hello Logan, well this is a surprise" Honor says

"Hello, Honor, Josh" Logan says hugging his sister and her husband

"Hello Logan" Josh says

"Hi Rory, Lorelai." Josh and Honor says

"Rory and I are Engaged" Logan annouces to everyone but not knowing Mitchum and Shira are standing beside them "We have decided on a Long Engagement and Rory's decided to move to San Francisco" Rory flips the ring to the proper hand behind her back

"Congradulations" Honor and Josh says hugging both Rory and Logan

"Congradulations Rory, Logan" Emily and Richard says hugging Rory and Logan

* * *

Rory shows them the ring.

"Why a Long engagement, why not short?" Shira comes right out and asks "after all she just after Rory money"

"Thats what we decided on mum and she isnt" Logans says "We also have another annoucement, Rory"

"Im Pregnant" Rory says bitting her bottom lip and squezing Logans hand tight waiting for everyones reaction "9 weeks"

"So thats the real reason behind getting married and long engagement" Shira and Mitchum say

"It is not, im marrying Rory because I Love her and she Love me, not because of the baby." Logan yells at his parents making Rory feel un easy and giving her a headache

"Excuse me" Rory says quietly and lets go of Logans hand and she sees Christopher walk into the lounge.

* * *

Rory walks of fastly out of the room not even acknowledging Christopher going upstairs into the bed room that her grandparents set up for her.

"Rory" Christopher says

"Christopher Leave" Richard says

"But you invited me" Christopher says

"That was before you didn't bother showing up to the hospital to see Rory" Emily says "So leave"

"Fine" Christopher says walking off out of the Gilmore Mansion

"What was that all about?" Shira asks

Logan explains the whoe thing about Rory being in the hospital in a coma after being shot at obama's speaches on the campaign trail.

* * *

Rory opens the door and goes in not knowing Haliey (Honors 4 month old daughter) is in the room.  
Rory is looking at Haliey not knowing Honor came in staright after her and quietly closing the door not wanting to wake Haliey.  
Honor sees Rory crying and looking at Haliey and goes up to Rory.

Honor puts her arms around Rory giving her a hug. "Haliey's 4 months old" Honor tells Rory

"What?" Rory asks confused because she didn't say anything

"My daughter" Honor says pointing to the baby "Haliey"

"She looks like you" Rory says "I didn't know Logan had a neice"

"Would you like to hold her?" Honor asks seeing Haliey wake up

"Uh... Sure" Rory says

* * *

Honor picks Haliey up and gives her to Rory "Put your arm under her head to support it" Honor says and Rory does what Honor tells her

Rory is holding Honors daughter Haliey and Honor sits down beside her.

"Uh... She likes you" Honor says looking at Rory holding Haliey "Your going to be great at this parent thing Rory"

"Your parents hate me" Rory says to Honor "My father didn't even come to visit while I was in hospital, What kind of role models is the baby going to have"

"Im and glad you are Logan sorted things out, I'll be here for you and Logan, your baby with have lots of role models, there will be me, Logan, you and your mum,  
who cares what Mitchum and Shira think, Im sure they will come around" Honor says "And Congradulations Rory I am really happy for you and my brother"

"Thanks Honor" Rory says still holding Haliey

* * *

"So how did you see Logan again I mean after Chicago he thought you hated him because you didn't come over and talk to him and wouldn't even look at him on your way out?" Honor ask

"Well I couldn't talk to him in Chicago cause I was busy with the campaign trail and when you guys walked in the cafe I was distracted and got told off by my boss for not listening as if we where ar school and I was not only distracted by Logan, it was also to the fact I was waiting out to find out If I was pregnant..." Rory says and Honor cuts in

"So you thought you might of been when you where in Chicago?" Honor asks

"Yeah I had been to the hospital the day before, well after I found out I didn't know what to say to Logan after I hurt him so bad and so I keep putting of the call and I got busy with the campaign trail. Then a few months later when I was in New York I decided it was time to ring him and he didn't answer his phone so I left him a message and appogizing to him a bit in the message and asked to meet but while I was on the job at a speech event for the campaign I got shot but no where that would affect the baby but I went into a coma for a bit and when I woke up I was in the hospital and I didn't know that Logan had been visiting until I saw him that morning when he came in Steph or Finn or one of them told him and that's when I told Logan about me being pregnant it was the first thing I said ti him when I saw him. Later on a doctor came in to see me and did an ultrasound to check on the baby and everything was fine" Rory says still holding Haliey who is fast asleep in Rory's arms

"You put her to sleep" Honor says

"Uh you too look so cute together" Logan says looking at Rory and Haliey "So I see you've meet my neice" Rory nods handing Haliey to Honor

"So is Mum and Dad still here?" Honor asks

"No they left a couple of minutes ago and they haven't calmed down yet" Logan says "Plus Christopher also showed up and he's left now"

"I think I'll leave you to alone" Honor says leaving the room

* * *

"My grandparents?" Rory asks Logan

"They arn't as mad as my parents but the not exactly mad that your pregnant they more mad at the fact you didn't tell them earlier when we arrived and that your moving to San Francisco but they want to be there in his or her life" Logan says wrapping his arms around Rory

"Im Sorry I left you to deal with all of that, we said we would do that together" Rory says lying her head on Logan

"Yeah we did but that was technically your grandparents not my parents, but I glad you weren't down there it got pretty heated there for a while" Logan says "Your mum helped out"

"Thanks for coming with me" Rory says kissing Logan "I love you Logan"

"I Love you too Ace" Logan says after the kiss

"You Ok?" Logan asks "Did you and Honor have a nice chat about me?"

"Im fine and me and Honor did have a nice chat but it wasn't all about you it was about us, she said shes happy for us" Rory says

"Of course she is" Logan says hugging Rory "She has always liked you Ace"

* * *

Emily comes upstairs and sees a door open and sees Rory and Logan hugging and goes in.

"Hey Congradulation you too," Emily says "Im sorry about Mitchum and Shira, I should of warned you that they where comming"

"That's Ok Grandma" Rory says

"I want you to know me and Richard are happy about becoming great grandparents, we don't want you to think otherwise" Emily says heading down the stairs "Dinners ready"

"We're comming" Logan says

* * *

Logan and Rory comes down the stairs and sits up at the dining room table.  
Rory sits beside Logan at the table and they eat dinner in silence.  
After dinner the maid brings out some Ice cream.

Honor and Josh goes upstairs to get Haliey and then leaves saying goodbye to Logan, Rory, Lorelai, Emily and Richard.  
They all say goodbye to Josh, Haliey and Honor.  
Rory, Logan and Lorelai also leaves they say goodbye to Richard and Emily and they hop into Lorelai's jeep and they go back to Stars Hollow.

* * *

When they get back to Lorelai's they go in and Rory is tired so she goes to bed.

"Night mum" Rory says

"Night Lorelai" Logan says

"Night Sweetie, night Logan" Lorelai says

Rory and Logan head to bed and get changed into there pyjamas.  
Rory hops under her blankets and Logan sits on the trundle bed.

"Logan" Rory says

"Yeah Ace?" Logan asks

"Im glad you came to visit me when I was in the hospital " Rory says "I heard everything you said when I was in the coma"

"Im glad too Ace" Logan says getting up of the trundle bed and kisses Rory "Night Ace"

* * *

Logan is about to leave and hop back down on the trundle bed.

"Stay with me" Rory says grabbing Logan's hand "I want ur arms around me"

"Ace I don't want to hurt you" Logan says

"I trust you Logan, You wont" Rory says "I like sleeping in your arms"

"Ok, but if you start having any pain or morning, wake me up and let me know" Logan says hoping in bed beside Rory

"I Will" Rory says lying down and Logan does to wrapping his arms around Rory lightly so he wont hurt her

They fall asleep together and Rory wakes up every so often to throw up.

* * *

**Thank For Reading Please Write a Review  
**  
**NOTE: This is Not A Gilmore Girls / OTH Crossover**

Story Will Be Updated Soon


	7. Chapter 7

**NOTE: Ch****apter Rated M for Sex Scene and Language**

**Chapter 7**

The next morning Rory wakes up next to Logan smiling and just watches him sleep. Rory places a kiss on Logans lips.  
She cant help but think about how lucky she is. She is lucky to be alive and have Logan back in her life, She had missed Logan when they where  
broken up as well as Logan had missed Rory. She is in a day dream when Logan wakes up and gently wraps his arms around Rory and kissing her neck  
knowing how she likes it and how crazy it makes her making her moan.

"Morning Ace" Logan Says kissing Rorys neck seductivily

"mhmmmmmmlmm Logan" Rory moans "Morning"

Rory moves and kisses Logans lips passionatly slipping her tounge in his mouth. As Rory is kissing Logan Rory runs her hands over Logans body missing  
the feeling of it and moves down his body kissing his body.

"mhmmmmmmmmm Ace" Logan moans as Rory runs her hands over his body and kisses his body he smiles

Rory sees that Logan likes it so she slides his boxers off and starts to stroke him and Logans moans louder and Logan ask if she is sure and she nods yes

"ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh yess Ace thats it babe" Logan says moaning more and starts to kiss Rory neck as she starts to suck Logan hard and deep

"ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh fuccccccckkkkkkkkkk yesssss Babe" Logan moans

"ahhhhhhhhhhhhh Ace im going to cum" Logan moans cumming in Rorys mouth and she swallows his cum

"Fucccckkkkkkkk Ace that was amazing" Logan tells Rory kissing her lips

Logan gently slides his cock on her pussy making her moan as he slides it in. Logan slowly starts to fuck Rory till they both orgasim and then cuddle up  
on Rory's bed. Logan lies his head with Rory looking at her and stroking ur arm.

"That was incrediable babe" Logan says kissing her " I Love you soo much"

"I love you so much to Logan" Rory says smiling at Logan "I missed that Logan"

"I know babe" Logan say kissing her "So have i"

Rory and Logan finally get out of bed and goes into the kitchen and Rory is about to make herslelf Coffee when Logan stops.

"uh uh Ace" Logan says taking the coffee away from her "No Coffee for you, its not good for the baby"

"Logan" Rory whines like a baby crossing her arms

"No Ace." Logan says not going to work "I will allow one cup Decaf Coffee a day and thats all"

"Fine" Rory says with attutude cranky.

Logan puts Decaf on in the coffee pot and puts 4 pop tarts in the toaster and bring it over to Rory with the coffee giving Rory 3 pop tarts and Logan takes one.  
He kisses Rory's lips passsionatly when Lorelai and Luke walk in. Lorelai poors a cup of coffee from the pot thinking it is Coffee then tastes it to find its Decaf.

"Um Lorelai thats De..." Logan says but Lorelai cuts him off

"Decaf" Lorelai says spitting it out

"Yes Rorys not allow Coffee" Logan says

"Your the one who said im not" Rory say grumpy gettting up and walking off and goes to have a shower

"Someones mad at u" Luke says "Banning a Gilmore from Coffee"

Logan goes back to Rorys and starts to get dressed when Rory walks in dressed and wraps her arms around Logan and kisses his neck.

"Hey Babe" Logan says "Someone seems to be in a better mood"

"Sorry Logan" Rory says hugging him

"Its Ok Babe" Logan says "I still Love you"

Logan leans in kissing her lips. His arms wrapped around her and rubbing her stomach. Logan finishes getting dressed and they leave the house.  
Logan tells Rory that he has to go somewhere and will be back later kissing her. Rory goes to Andrews bookstore and looks at the books. When she leaves  
Francine walks up to her with Straub both clearly mad with a news paper in there hand.

"Do you think it is proper for ur grandparents to find out there own granddaughter is engaged to the Huntzberger heir" Francine say showing her the newspaper "and then later to find out from ur own son the that said granddaughter is knocked up"

"Ur surpose to be married first" Francine says

Lorelai is walking past when she sees Christophers parents and knows it cant be good so she goes.

"Enough Francine" Lorelai tells them "Back off"

They walk of and Lorelai goes to Lukes. Lorelai takes a table in the cornor.

"Where Logan" Lorelai asks

"He said he had to do something" Rory says

Rory and Lorelai asks Luke for a coffee and fries and hot chocolate for Rory.

" Why would he do that?" Rory asks

"What Logan Do? Luke asks walking over with drinks and fries

"Not Logan Babe, She talking about Mitchum" Lorelai says showing him the newspaper

"Hows she know it was Mitchum and not ur parents" Luke says

"Its Mitchums Newspaper" Lorelai tells Luke

Rory and Lorelai are drinking there drinks when Honor walks in carrying Haliey and Steph and Rosemary are with her.  
They walk over to Rory and Lorelai. Lorelai gets up leaving saying good bye to her.

"Hey Rory a little birdy told me u where engaged to Logan" Steph and Rosemarry says

Rory growls placing her head on the table. Then they realise she read the newspaper article.

"So u saw it then" Honor says and Rory nods

"How did he get it in the newspaper so fast" Rory say "We just annouced it last night and he wasn't happy"

"I was talking about Logan Rory" Steph says "He told us late night"

"Of course he did." Rory says rolling her eye knowing Logan

* * *

**Thank For Reading **  
**Please Write a Review**

**NOTE: This is Not A Gilmore Girls / OTH Crossover**

**Sorry For Taking a Long Time to Write  
****Next Chapter, Been Busy  
Maybe Big Gaps Between Chapters**


	8. AUTHORS NOTE HIATIS

******ALL STORYS  
Authors Note: All my storys are on Hiatus at the moment because I am too busy to work on them**

******I will try update when I have time. I am writing little parts of them.**


End file.
